the_tooth_fairyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Fairbairn
Elizabeth Fairbairn, like most fairies residing in Fairy, is a tooth fairy. While not the absolute best there is, she is competent and gets the job done... most of the time. Sometimes her clumsiness will rear its head and require her to leave quickly sans tooth, but that has only happened a handful of times. Apart from that, she is rather quiet and soft-spoken, and painfully shy; she will rarely, if ever, be the first to start conversation, and when she does speak she has a bit of a stutter. The stutter isn't so bad that it's incapacitating, it's mostly just an annoyance, with the notable exception of one person: Tracy. When speaking to or of him, any version of him, her stutter worsens until she stumbles over almost every word. Appearance Elizabeth looks very similar to a certain Rae Aberdeen; in fact, Elizabeth is the only known variant of Rae in the multi-verse, a definite difference from the multitudes of Tracies. The biggest exception to her appearance is the presence of purple wings on her back, a couple of shades darker than the pastels that are most common in Fairy, but there are further minor differences. Her glasses are large and round - most definitely worn out of necessity rather than a fashion statement as she is the proverbial blind bat without them - and she wears her plain brown hair short, cut just above or even with her chin. Her uniform is one of the only things she has stood up for herself on: she absolutely refuses to wear a frilly tutu, reasoning that it is impractical and far more liable to get caught on things than the traditional male uniform. As such, she modified a male uniform to fit her size and wears that most of the time, only being seen in the female tutu on matters of utmost importance, more important than even tooth retreival. Home life and beliefs Elizabeth, still being a relatively young fairy at 213 years old as well as being an only child, lives at home with her parents. They are retired tooth fairies: no longer in the business, but still keeping abreast of which fairies are in active service and general events within the community. Elizabeth's home life is quiet, for the most part, but tension does arise every once in a while, mostly for one reason: their views on wingless fairies and, by extension, Faeids. Her parents are extremely prejudiced against wingless fairies, holding fast to the old "winged fairies only" point of view. They believe that wingless fairies, by dint of not having wings, are lesser beings, with Faeids ranked even lower as that means that a pure, winged fairy, sullied themselves by consorting with a human. They are most outspoken against the wingless and Faeids trying to work their way into active tooth fairy duty, believing that they belong behind a desk as a caseworker or some other menial job. Elizabeth, on the other hand, is much more mild in her views. She is much more open to the idea of the wingless and Faeids working to gain a position in tooth fairy duty - so long as they can pull their weight, of course - and has no illusions of winged fairies being of a higher tier than the others. However, as she is still living at home, she has to keep most of her beliefs quiet and hidden. Her parents are dimly aware that Elizabeth doesn't agree with all of their views, but are, for the most part, oblivious to her much more accepting nature. Elizabeth is sure that if any word got out of how she truly felt about wingless fairies and Faeids, if there was any whispering of a possible more-than-friendly relationship with one of the 'undesirables', her parents would disown her straight out, only child or not. Work and (possible) relationships As said before, Elizabeth is a tooth fairy. She goes out and retrieves the tooth, deposits it at the necessary department for processing, and fills out her tooth reports quickly and accurately. Her reports go directly to her universe's Tracy for filing. She is meticulous in her paperwork, always making sure that the forms are filled out correctly and sorted in the proper order, as she knows for a fact that many other fairies who give their reports to Tracy for filing purposely muck theirs up, putting nonsense in the fields and putting the pages in the wrong order. Despite interacting with him on a daily basis for this, she rarely says a word to him. It's partially out of embarrassment over her stutter, but mostly due to the fact that she has a huge crush on the lanky fae. She's convinced that he doesn't even know that she exists, or if he does, that he simply thinks of her as another winged fairy and doesn't give her a second thought. There is currently no blog for her universe's Tracy. Ever since the melding of worlds that allowed for the different multiverse's inhabitants to co-exist, Elizabeth has only met two other people, 'winglessprivilege' and Tracy Aberdeen , and only spoken at length with Tracy Aberdeen.